Gone
by Kikireed
Summary: Nothing went the way Dumbledore expected and now Draco's going to be alone again. EWE Drarry.
1. Draco

A/N: A really short one-shot that hit me while I was rereading the final book. I own nothing!

When you walk into that hospital room and Granger greets you with a sad smile and Weasley with a nod and a "Malfoy" you know that it's almost over. He's fading. Because living so many years of his life with a fragment of someone else's soul in you and then having it violently removed just doesn't work the way Dumbledore thought it would. And he's dying and you know it but how are you supposed to live with it? You only just started getting though to him. You only just started realizing that you wanted to all along. His eyes don't sparkle anymore and you know that he doesn't have much longer. And though he has never complained, you wonder why life has been so hard on him. And you would give anything, anything to take back all the things you said to him when you were younger. And you curse Dumbledore for having been so willing to sacrifice him. But Harry is stronger than that, kinder than you. He doesn't curse anyone, he's just happy that he's dying for something good. He doesn't see the never ending circle of pain that you do, then again, you're not sure he can see anything at all now. His eyes are so dull, his breathing so shallow. And God how can you live without him. You squeeze his hand a little more but he doesn't have enough energy to return the favor. He has minutes, maybe seconds left and you still have so much to say but it's too late. The nurses are rushing in and Granger and Weasley are crying on the other side of the bed but he's gone. Gone. Gone. And that's all you care about. You were too late. And there's this hole in your chest and you know it's never going to go away. No matter how many years pass, it will always be a wound you carry. The smallest thing could rip of the scab and let it start festering again. And that's okay with you because you can't bare the idea of moving on anyway. You don't want to keep walking forward into a future without him. And Weasley is guiding you out of the room now. And the next thing you know you're at home. Alone. The only one you had left was Harry and now he's gone and you're alone and you know that you can't do this again. Not again. So you don't. You won't. If they think a little thing like death was going to keep you apart then they were wrong. You're not even sure who they is but you're going to show them. Not even death will keep you from him. You can't bring him back, so you'll join him.


	2. Hermione

You can barely see through your tears as you watch Ron guide Malfoy out of the room. Ron's Gone and Malfoy is Gone and your all alone with Harry but not really because he's Gone too, but not for a short time like the others. No he's Gone Gone and he won't be coming back and it hurts you so much, how can you possibly live through this? How can you be expected to pick up the pieces of your life and still be there for Ron like you know you need to be when you feel this broken? Ron's back and his eyes are red and you know that you need to go and there's so much to do and the rest of the people that Harry cared about need to be told but all you can do is lean into Ron's chest and cry and you can feel his tears dripping into your hair and you know that you have to be strong for him, you know! But Harry's Gone! He was one of your first friends in this magical world and one of your only true ones and he's Gone. You know you're not the only one hurting but how is this fair? Harry had so much taken away from him and he sacrificed so much of himself and how in the world did they ever think that Dumbledore was a good person. He let Harry grow up in that awful home and he helped form Harry into a living weapon all for the precious greater good. But what does any of that matter now? Dumbledore's Gone may he rot wherever he ended up but now Harry's Gone too and you want so much to follow him but you know you can't. Harry wouldn't want that and you couldn't bear to leave Ron behind either. So you do the only thing you can. You gently ease out of Ron's embrace and look up into his red-rimmed eyes. You see the rage burning there and you know that when he gets the chance hell need to go out and find something to break but that's OK because you feel like breaking something too. You tell Ron that it's time to go, because you know that he needs to be with his family as well as you and besides that his family deserves to be told by something other than a headline on a newspaper. So you walk out and you look back only once at one of your dearest friends now being covered by a sheet and you that if nothing else Harry is at least with all the loved ones that he lost even if he's Gone. This is a wound you will bear for a very long time but you know it will one day scar over. It will always twinge but you still have so much to live for and you will be able to move on. You can't bring him back, but he will always, always be in your heart.


End file.
